I Will Save You
by Pinetreed
Summary: Bill is on a rampage, and will stop at nothing to destroy the Pines. Everything seems alright for this family of twins, however, until Bill inflicts Stanley with a wound that could end his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Stan? You okay?" Stanford fixed his glasses back on his face as he started to stand. He raised his head slowly, only to find something terrible. "Ngh.." Stanley shuddered softly in the distance, clutching his stomach. A puddle of blood surrounded his wounded body, gradually growing larger as more of the Crimson liquid spilled. His glasses lay cracked feet away. "Stanley!" Ford rushed over to his wounded twin, huddling over him. A horrified look plastered his face. Tears slowly escaped his ducts as a wave of realization washed over him. "Stanley, I'm so sorry for everything.." Tears now rolled down his face at a alarming rate. "Now you're-" Stanley suddenly spoke. "Three different prisons, remember?" He reminded his brother, attempting to sit up. "I've been through worse." As he was nearly standing, a jolt of pain rushed through his chest, sending him plummeting back to the ground. "Ugh.." Now turned on his side, Stanford got a more accurate view of the wound. Engraved on his chest was an eye, spilling out blood. "Oh my god." Stanford said in pure shock. He shuddered, memories from his time in the portal coming back to him. "I've seen this before." "Then what is it?" Stanley asked in annoyance. He grimaced as another jolt of pain rung through his body. "It's... Well..." Ford stuttered as he spoke. "Back in the portal, Bill ruled over the human race. I was part of a large rebellion. We fought against him and his ruthless soldiers. Whenever someone got inflicted with that symbol, their life would... slowly deteriorate. They would d-die in a matter of h-hours.. And we couldn't save them." "A-are you saying...?" Stanley asked in fear. "No. I am going to save you, no matter what it takes. You are going to live." "P-promise?" "Promise." 


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes after the wound was cast on Stanley's body, he lay clutching his chest on the Mystery Shack chair. Jolts of pain came and went every few seconds, causing him to groan in agony. And he was still stuck wearing his uncomfortable suit. "P-poindexter, I-I think it's getting worse.. Ugh..." He complained to his brother, who was currently flipping through his filled journals, trying to find something, _anything_ that would cure his brother.

"Just lay still for now, don't put any pressure on it." He walked toward his brother and moved his hand off the wound. Ford decided to not put any cloth or such on it, anything pushing down on it would only make the pain worse.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel sat on their beds in the attic of the shack, conversing on what they should do.

"Don't you think we should go see Stan? He's in pain, the least we could do is comfort him." Mabel asked her brother.

"No _._ That'll distract Great Uncle Ford from finding a cure." Dipper stated.

His sister started to get annoyed. "I don't think he'll mind, Dipper. And do you really think that he'll be distracted by two kids saying hi to a lonely, sick, suffering old man?"

Dipper caved in. "I guess not..."

And with that, the jumped off their beds and ran down the stairs, into the living room.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel walked slowly towards him. He was a deathly pale and wore a pained expression. He glanced over to the side to see his niece and nephew staring back at him.

"K-kids?" He asked. Mabel ran over to him, attempting to give him a hug without touching the wound.

"I brought you some Mabel Juice. It helps any sick patient or tired, drowsy scientist!" She laid the glass on the small table beside him. Even in a dark time like this, she still managed to stay optimistic.

Ford stepped into the room with a bubbling liquid in a glass. It shimmered a dark purple, and had an eerie presence. "Stan, can you try this? It's a mix of a revival and healing potion, hopefully it will work. We didn't have this in my dimension. All we had was hope and-"

"Just give it to me." Stan grunted, obviously a bit moody. Ford handed him the drink, and Stan drank it at a rapid rate. Within a few seconds, no trace of the potion remained.

He started back towards the kitchen. "That should work within an hour-" Ford stopped speaking and instead let out a yelp and jumped back as a black silhouette formed before them.

"Well, well, someone's trying to reverse another's fate, aren't they?" The being laughed as it formed into a yellow triangle that was all too familiar.

"BILL!" Ford growled.

"Don't need to announce my name, Sixer!" Bill laughed. "You know, since i'm here, i'll give you Pines some advice. Don't try anything with Stan. It'll only make things worse. Unless you'd rather have him die in more pain than he will." A white flash then engulfed the room, and he was gone.

Just as he left, Stan let out a yell of agony. "STAN!" The others occupying the room cried in unison. His wound now glowed a yellow and blood flowed out of it once again. He choked on blood escaping from his mouth.

"H-help.." Stan pleaded before passing out. The last thing he saw was his family running towards him. Then, all was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanford sat hunched over at the kitchen table. Papers, journals and useless potions were scattered about. He had gone through nearly everything in the journals, and nothing had worked. _"_ _What am I going to do?"_ He thought solemnly.

 _"_ _Kill him."_ A shrill voice responded.

"W-who is that?" He looked around, only to find nothing.

 _"_ _Do as I say to kill him and he will go in peace. He will not have to go through unbearable pain in his last moments."_

Stanford nodded his head slowly at the invisible source. He had done almost everything he could, and, at this point, this seemed like his only option. Besides, this was what was best for his brother, right?

Hours later, Stanley finally opened his eyes, and looked around him. A rope was tied from under his wound to his waist, and was unbreakable for his condition. "What the..?" He said, confused.

"Stanley, I want you to know that this is for your own good." Stanford walked towards him, a syringe filled with an orange liquid in hand. "This can make you pass in peace."

"W-what..? What's going on?" Stanley asked weakly.

"This potion will make you die a few hours earlier than you should. But then, _then_ you won't have to go through the pain." Stanford took another step, only to be kicked back by Stanley's free foot.

"No. Dying peacefully is when you are ready, not when some mad scientist decides to give you some magic potion." Stanley protested.

"Stanley, it's for the best!" Stanford shouted.

"Ford, p-please don't… Augh!" Before he could say another word, the syringe dove into his wound.

The potion was already killing him within mere seconds. "Ford…" He turned around one last time to see Dipper and Mabel watching, crying on the stairway. He turned back around to Ford. The last thing Stanley ever felt was betrayal. Then, nothing.

Ford stepped back, taking in what he had done. He didn't know what to feel. The syringe fell from his motionless hand and onto the frilled rug.

Dipper only shook his head, threw Journal 3 on the ground, and walked upstairs without saying a word.

But Mabel spoke up. "You.. killed him." Anger started to bubble inside her. "You murdered him! He sacrificed everything for you! The least you could've done was try to save him!" Mabel ran up the stairs, and the last words she said to Ford hit him the hardest. _**"You promised!**_ ** _"_**


End file.
